Technical Field
The present invention relates to an adhesive tape.
Related Art
A display apparatus (liquid crystal display apparatus, organic EL display apparatus) including a display panel such as a liquid crystal panel or an organic EL panel and a transparent panel to be attached to the front surface side of the display panel is used for mobile phones, smartphones, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), electric dictionaries, and the like.
In such a display apparatus, an adhesive tape with excellent optical characteristics is used for reducing the thickness and weight of the overall apparatus, improving visibility, attaching various kinds of members to each other and the like. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2012-188479 discloses a two-sided adhesive tape for attaching a transparent panel to an image display apparatus.